Everything is not What it Seemes
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: Marth is a popular kid due to his kind personality. Roy is the strange kid who just appeared in society. When these two meet what will Marth do? Eliwood is the school's best teacher. He is also Roy's father. What does he have to do with Roy's sudden appearance? No one knew he even had a wife, much less a child! When Marth investigates, he finds things better left secret.Who is Roy?
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfic. This is going to be a side thing until I could think of things for my other fanfic. The Mystery of the Mercenary. Mystery is my best genre so expect a lot of them. Enjoy**

**Everything is not as it seems**

Everything was silent except for the sound of soft breaths as the young parents looked at their little newborn son. The shack was far away from any civilization. Still the father insisted that they be careful. He wanted to be sure that his wife and child were safe, even if they wern't human. That was one of the things he loved about her. The dragon before him wanted to live in peace with humans, even if they killed most of her race. The child was living proof of her love for them. Half human, half dragon, he would not have an easy life.

"I must go. My boss will get suspicious if I stay. I promise I will visit at every chance I get." The father said.

"I understand. But could you at least name him? I can not think of anything." Said the mother, her red eyes filled with sorrow.

"...How about Roy?" That was honestly the best he could think of. Neither one was good with naming things.

"Roy. That is a wonderful name. It suites him." Said the mother.

"Good bye. I must not linger." Said the father as tears started to form in his eyes.

"May we meet again." The mother wispered as she watched her husband leave.

**that's it for the prolouge. I know its extremely short but if you like it I will continue and make the rest of the chapters longer. Like I said "Mystery is my best genre" So when I do prolouges they're going to be short. Please review.**


	2. The Popular Boy The Boy Who Dosn't Exist

**Okay! Here is the first real chapter of Everyting is Not as it Seems. Hope you enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even Roy's species is possible depending on how you end Eliwood's game.**

**The Popular Boy and the Boy Who Dosn't Exist**

It was early morning and the sun barely shone. All was still except for the boy in the kitchen. The boy had dark blue hair and darker blue eyes. His thin stature often caused people to mistake him for a wimp, when in actuallity this boy was the captian of the school soccer team. Currently, he was making what appeared to be a batch of brownies.

"Marth? What are you doing up so late?" Asked the girl who was just awakened.

"Sorry, Sister. Did I wake you?" The boy, now known as Marth, looked a little forlorn. He knew his sister had been sick recently. He also knew that she was on her death bed a few days ago, but there was a miracle and she was cured in the nick of time. His parents thought he didn't know, but he was much more observant than they gave credit for.

"No. I was just thirsty. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was just making brownies for my class. Mr. Pharea has been a little, anxious, lately. He hasn't said why though. So I am supplying treats for the class. Maybe that will help get his minds off of things." Marth was well known for his kind personality. He always put others before himself.

"I'll help. I've been dying to get back in the kitchen!" She was also well known for the same traits.

"Thanks." Marth said.

Meanwhile, in a far away land, a red haired boy was sitting next to a stream. He had light blue eyes, and wore a light blue tunic with gold armor and a blue and red cape. He wore what apeared to be a light blue cloth to keep his disheaveled hair out of his eyes.

"Roy. Do you smell that?" Asked a red-eyed, purple-haired woman.

"It smells like Dad. Am I going to live with humans now? Is he picking us up?" Roy had always dreamed of living with humans. It got a little lonely being secluded in the mountains.

"Yes. Remember what he taught you about how to act." She said with a worried smile.

"Yes Mom. Don't growl, don't bite, don't attack." He had memorized these rules by heart. When he felt threatened, just call him. Fortunatly, being half human, his insticts were slightly dulled. Especially when he had the Sword of Seals. He used that to seal his power. At the moment, it was strapped securely to his lower back were he could reach it easily if he needed to. At that moment, a car pulled up infront of them. A man who looked almost exactly like Roy sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Roy. Ninian. You ready?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. But don't you think we should get knew clothes to blend in?" Roy noticed the difference between his clothes and Eliwood's.

"Perceptive as always. You're right Roy. That will be the first thing we do." Eliwood said.

Marth entered the classroom in high spirits. He hoped his gift would help. Being popular had its advantages and disadvantages. At the moment he was experiencing the latter. He was trying to get to class but everyone kept stopping and trying to talk to him. Some of the girls were even trying to get him to date them! He finally managed to get to Mr. Pharea's room.

"Hello, Mr. Pharea. How was your wekened?"

"It was okay. How are you?"

"I'm great! My sister helped me make something for the class." Marth was excited.

"Well then, let's see it."

Marth presented the brownies and Mr. Pharea looked with astonishment. Sure Marth sometimes surprised people with treats, but that was usually just small sweets for the class! He must have been worried about someting.

"What is that smell?" Said a boy who Marth hadn't noticed before. Usually he was the first in the room. Then he realized he had never seen that boy before, and he looked almost exactlyl like Mr. Pharea!

"Brownies Roy. If it's okay with Marth you could have one." Mr. Pharea said. Marth however didn't hear this. Could the two be related? If so, why had he never heard of him before? What was going on? Too distracted by these questions, he didn't notice Roy coming to him until he spoke not too far from him. Close enough too grab a brownie.

"May I?" Was all he said as he gestured to the basket. Marth nodded rather dumbly. Just who was this? He looked like a younger version of Mr. Pharea!

"Are you going to say something?" The boy(Marth didn't catch his name) looked rather unsure, but like he was expecting something.

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Marth. Whats your name?" Marth was starting to feal really stupid. He was sure this kid thought he was.

"Roy. It's nice to meet you. These taste great." Roy seemed nice enough. Maybe he was too nice to think like that?

**Author notes.**

** Thats the end of this chapter. I decided to see how it works with the seperators. Also I found that I was wrong about Roy and Eliwood's hair color. It's actually a light orange. Make requests and I may put some more none human brawlers in it. Please review.**


	3. Marth's Confusing Day

**Not many people seem to like it. I may not continue it. So give ideas on how to improve. I'm thinking about adding Kirby. What do you think? Remember to review for who you want to see. Also, I'm going to use the Japanese name for Shida. Caeda sounds a little weird if you ask me.**

**Disclaimer: The charaters belong to super smash bros. and fire emblem. There will also be charaters from Kid Icarus.**

**Marth's Confusing Day**

Marth was getting really confused. Roy and Mr. Pharae looked almost exactly alike. Could they be related? It was just an hour before that he had met Roy and he had seen a lot of him in that short time. Everyone was acting as if Roy had been there the whole year, yet this was the first time he had noticed him!

"Is something wrong Marth? You look confused. Was it the lesson?" Marth's friend Peach was looking at him with a lot of concern. Peach was the most popular girl in school and had been trying to get Marth to date her for some time. Marth however, chose to ignore her constant pestering.

"No, it's not that. Tell me. Have you noticed Roy before?" Peach seemed taken aback.

"Of course. He's been here all year! Have you not noticed him? That's not like you! Are you okay?" Marth could tell Peach was starting one of her infamous rants about how you should keep an eye on your surroundings and started thinking again. If Roy had been there all year, 3 months, Marth would have definitly noticed him before! He notices everyone! Marth looked at his childhood friend, Ike. He was confused about all this too. Marth was one of the four people who could recognize the signs of Ike's fealings. Right now the guy had his head down slightly, with his shoulders somewhat sagging. Other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary. To everyone else, he was just being emotionless, as usual. Then Marth noticed Roy. They were at first break and no one was alone. Most people were trying to get to Marth but too scared of Ike and Samus. Everyone that is, except for Roy. He was sitting in a tree alone. Didn't he have any friends?

Later, at science class, Marth was talking with his girlfriend, Shida, when something unusual happened. Ike went out of his way to get to be there partner in an experiment! Ike never went out of his way for that! Something was wrong. Durning the wait for the teacher, Mr. Griel, Ike revealed why he had.

"Marth, Shida, have ether of you noticed Roy before?"

"Not until this morning. When I asked Peach she said he had been here all year. I would have noticed him sooner if he had though."

"Me either. I bet Mr. Pharae knows something though. When I asked him, he seemed a little bit uncomfortable. As if he was lying." Shida said. Just then, the class pet, Pikachu, perked up and started sending off sparks. It never did that, why now? Marth looked to the front of the room to see Roy staring right at them! Could Pikachu not like him? Impossible, he liked everyone! Samus, being Pikachu's owner, (she had volunteered Pikachu for some first hand experiences) went to calm her down. Then class started.

The next thing that happened was at P.E. Marth's friend Red, tried to have his squirtle do a little exercise to show the class freshmen how to pole vault, but instead it immidiately attacked Roy when it was released!

"Squirtle, return! I'm sorry Squirtle usually dosn't attack people. I don't know what got into him. Are you okay?" Red asked as he returned Squirtle, and Marth and his friends, Shiek, Link, and Lillina aproached.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a little water. Thanks for the concern though." Roy said.

"A little water? He hit you with his hydro pump! You're lucky to be in one piece! Let's get you to the clinic." Lillina said.

"I'm fine. Really. I'll just go dry off and be back soon. Bye." Roy said. The suprising part was, he hadn't even flinched once! It was as if he didn't even feal it!

As Marth was heading to the lockers after class he heard Roy talking to someone. Mr. Pharae!

"Roy, she was right. Normal people would be in the emergency room right now. You should be more careful."

"Sorry Dad. I guess I still got a lot to learn. Lucky for me I can take more than most people, huh?"

"Yeah. Never thought I'd be glad about that. I thought it'd just make people classify you as a freak."

Now Marth was really confused. Why would Eliwood neglect to mention his son? To have a son, he needed a wife, so why hadn't he met her before? He had been at his place many times! And why did he think he think extra endurance would make his son a freak? He had to get answers. Fortunately, if his theory was right, they had the exact same classes and he could ask Roy then. Though it propbably wouldn't be that easy. Maybe if Zelda helped. She had that class too, and was extremely wise for her age. It may be stupid enough to work.

While they were waiting for the teacher(they seemed to do that a lot) Marth told Zelda about his plan. Zelda was a pretty girl with blonde hair and wearing a pink dress that reached her knees and brown boots to go with it. Because she was a hylian she had pointy ears. A little odd, but Marth liked it. Too bad she was already dating Link.

"That is curious. I remember him being here all year, but you, Ike, and Lillina never notiiced him before, the three that notice everything. All right, I'll help."

**Thats it for now. I won't be updating this often because I'm focusing on my other story, but I don't plan to leave any story unfinished. Also the Zelda charaters I use will be from the newest game, Hyrule Warriors. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I sometimes get like that. Anyway, one view this month? I've got to step up my game. Well this IS a side story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only fifteen. Nothing is mine.**

** Suspense, Question, and more questions.**

Marth, Zelda, and Link were waiting for an opportunity to talk to Roy. He seemed to have a habit of avoiding people. His theory had in fact been proven right so far, but Roy always chose the moment right before the teacher's arrival to show up. Next was the last class of the day: HIstory. Marth and Zelda had been trying to find Roy at break and bumped into Link. Link was another Hylian, he wore a green tunic with a blue scarf and had light blue eyes. Link had asked what there hurry was when Zelda literally crashed into him and agreed to help after there explanation. They planned to catch him after class to ask there questions since before didn't work. As expected, Roy came in just seconds before the teacher.

"Alright class, I hope you got your studying in. Because today were going to study the dragon wars!" Mrs. Palutena said, earning a groan from the entire class, noticeably with the exception of Roy.

"Why do we have to study something that dosn't exist? This is a waste of time!" Said Ganondorf, a school jerk.

"He's right! We should get those fantasies out of our minds!" Yelled Wario, an idiot in Ganan's gang. If you saw him, you would ask if something was wrong with him.

Marth noticed Roy glaring at them, an expression that promised they'd regret angering him. Just as fast as it was there, it was gone though, leaving Marth to wonder if he imagined it.

"As I was saying, could anyone tell me how the war started?" Palutena asked, firmly.

To Marth's surprise, the question was barely finished when Roy had his hand up. No one else knew the answer. It was really hard to get information regarding dragons. That was why such a fuss was made.

Palutena seemed to be taken aback as well because she gave him a look of disbelief for a second before calling his name.

" People commonly say the war started because the dragon's ate humans for centuries before they retaliated in medevil times, when in fact, a human king attacked a young dragon clan out of fear of them. The dragons didn't take too well and started defending their young by attacking any human they saw. Yes, they were carnivors, but they did not like to eat humans. They did it to survive." He said in a firm voice. Where did he learn that? The dragons started it!

"...Exactly right, Roy." Palutena said. She clearly didn't expect him to know that. But what did she meen, 'exactly right' he had always been taught that a dragon's favorite food was a human! What was going on? Roy suddenly appears out of nowhere, defies the law of physics by surviving a hydro pump unscathed, and now knows things that very few can even consider? What was he hiding? A glance to either side of him said that Zelda and Link must've had similar thoughts. Heck, everyone in the room must have been baffled!

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG" He was snapped out of his thoughts hearing the loud bell that signified the end of class and he saw Roy flinch...odd.

* * *

Roy just knew something was up. Everywhere he went, he saw Marth. This slightly unnerved him, so he made a point to show up right before the teacher. When Mrs. Palutena asked if they studied he was a little scared to be honest, but when she asked about dragons...well, that was his element. Making sure his sword was hidden and he was in his human state, Roy prepared for the criticism he was told about. When that wierd, yellow dressed... being... made his comment, Roy barely suppressed a growl and settled with a split second glare. He'd have to find his father about this. The question was easy enough - his mother made sure he knew the truth. Nevertheless, he felt slightly amused by all the baffled looks he was getting. Everyone was apparently so surprised, they spent the whole hour gawking at him!

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIING" Roy, still not used to it, flinched at the loud noise that signified his freedom. Why did it have to be so loud?

As soon as he was about to leave, Marth grabbed his arm. Why did he do that? Was he suspicious? Checking his weapon pouch for his sword, he turned to see what Marth wanted.

"Is something wrong?" Roy asked.

"Y-Yeah. I... was wondering if you could help me and my friends with the class. I heard we got a project coming up on dragons, and you seem to know about them." He said, but why did he hesitate? His expression must've given away his thought, because the blonde girl with him suddenly piped in.

"How about you meet our friends? I'm sure they would like to have a say." She said.

"Yeah, Marth." The brunnette with him didn't seem so pleased. Perhaps Marth didn't consult them about it? Marth just looked down.

"Alright. I'll have to tell my parents first though. I didn't have any plans to stay after school." He said slowly. They havn't brought anything up yet though. That was good.

"Alright. How about tomorrow?" The blonde said with a smile.

"I'll see." Roy said with a smile of his own.

* * *

"Roy. Are you sure about this?" Ninian was staring holes through him. Roy had just told them about his encounter with Marth and she wasn't too sure about him. Eliwood on the other hand, was delighted at the prospect of Roy befriending some humans.

"Alright. Have fun Roy! And about Wario, just ignore him. He dosn't care about anyone but himself. You would do well to avoid him and his friends." Eliwood's mood darkened at the memory of what Wario had said.

"Father... I'll try. I'm concerned about Marth though. He hangs out with Ike, son of Commander Griel. Marth himself seems to have _that_ bloodline. He could be immune." Roy heard Ninian gasp and Eliwood grow silent.

"Did you know Eliwood?" Ninian asked quietly. If Roy was right, Marth could be a threat.

"I had my suspicions. The fire emblem faintly reacted to him when I tested it. But that could be for a number of reasons. Roy, go and keep an eye on him. If he becomes suspicious tell me."

"Yes, father."

**Author notes: Finally updated this! I'm sorry, I've been focused on my other stories. So what do you think Roy meant _that bloodline? Please review!_**


End file.
